Flying objects for observing the ground that generally take the form of a small pilotless aircraft (drone) are already known. Such flying objects are relatively vulnerable and are easy targets for enemy antiaerial defense means and, moreover, they must be in continual motion and cannot therefore stop to carefully observe a particular zone of the terrain. To avoid the latter drawback, the production of drones in the form of small helicopters has already been contemplated. However, these are also very vulnerable.
Additionally, regardless of the form of these known drones, aircraft or helicopter, they are able to serve only for reconnaissance and not for attacking enemy targets that they may discover and observe.